Conventionally, scripts are utilized to allow a user to interact with content provided by a webpage or to dynamically generate content based on user interaction. The dynamically generated content may include multimedia presentations and other complex content. The scripts may be part of a webpage that a conventional crawler accesses when indexing webpages.
The conventional crawler parses the webpage and stores data included in the webpage in an index to allow efficient retrieval of the webpage. The conventional crawler ignores the scripts corresponding with the webpage because the conventional crawler is unable to interpret or evaluate the scripts. The conventional crawler fails to index data corresponding to the content dynamically generated by the scripts. A user accessing the index to retrieve results for a webpage having scripts receives incomplete results because the index does not include data corresponding to the dynamically generated content associated with the scripts.